


Gunsticks and Plungers

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Crack, Inanimate Object Porn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River versus a Dalek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunsticks and Plungers

**Author's Note:**

> eleventy_kink prompt: A lone Dalek: River disables it, and subsequently uses pretty much all of it for her own 'pleasures'. Ideally while it's still alive, utterly degrading the most feared race.
> 
> Apologies to Terry Nation. And yes, just him.

River and the Dalek stood in front of each other.  


“You are a friend to the Doctor. You are our enemy. You must be exterminated.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t consider myself exterminated yet.”

River shot the Dalek with a gun with a powerful beam of electricity. The Dalek fell backwards on its armour.

River straddled the fallen Dalek. “You, on the other hand, aren’t going to like this.” She wet her finger and touched the tip of the Dalek’s gunstick. “Ooh, still active. So I guess your plunger’s still working.”

River hiked up her skirt.

"What are you doing?”

“Releasing some tension.”

River straddled the gunstick and let the remaining energy from it tingle her clit. She pulled down her top. She leaned forward and placed her left breast over the plunger. The plunger was forced to conform to the shape of River’s breast and suck it.

“Help! Help! I’m being violated!”

“You know you like it,” River purred. “Don’t you Daleks have a lot of hate sex?”

As the Dalek screamed for help, River moaned as the Dalek was forced to service her, getting her pussy hotter and wetter. When River had had enough of the Dalek’s sparking and sucking, she pulled the plunger off of the plunger and got off of the gunstick.

“Stand me back up so you can be exterminated.”

“I’m not done.”

River straddled the Dalek’s eyepiece and lowered herself on it. It took a while, but as she moved up and down on the eyepiece, she was able to take the top part of the eyepiece inside her. She reclined on the Dalek, using the Dalek’s plunger and gunstick to get the eyepiece deeper inside. Whenever she could, she rubbed her clit, slowly getting warmer to the touch. As she reached orgasm she covered the eyepiece with her wetness, thrashing against the neck of the Dalek’s armour.

River walked away from the fallen Dalek. She straightened out her skirt.

“What is happening? My eyepiece should not be malfunctioning like my ancestors’ eyepieces. Heating up...about to explo”—

The top of the Dalek’s armour exploded, killing the mutant inside it.

River walked away from the smoking Dalek armour. “These Daleks picked the wrong day for an invasion. I’m not satisfied yet.”


End file.
